Desirecom
by IntendedMalice90
Summary: What if there was computer program that could fulfill your hearts greatest desires? Anything you wanted, you would forever have. Would you take it even if it meant killing two children's mother?
1. That 1st section in a book or something

"I got to get them out of here" Leila thought. She looked back, 3 very bulky men wearing black suites with guns, and sunglasses. She kept on running, she carried her two kids Jet and Realm. Her youngest Destiny was crying, earlier when they trying to escape from their pursuers she was running she tripped and twisted her ankle it was in and odd and unnatural painful angle, and her oldest son Jet was bleeding from a large gash that was caused by a bullet, that went astray. 

Leila's dark brown hair whipped behind her, her quicksilver eyes were nearly all pupil and her glasses had spots of blood and tears all over, and her mocha color skin was nearly white. Her gray shirt and blue jeans were covered in blood in dried blood that was split by her son, but she still continued to run.

As if there was no way that she was going to make it, she made it to her destination, it was large building about 90 floors up, the windows and building itself was spotless. There was a large fountain with a beautiful wild flower garden around it. Just above the main entrance had the company names. Advance Understandings made in stainless steel.

"Hurry! GET HER!" the one man yelled. Destiny still crying about her ankle Leila had to go faster to try and buy time. She ran behind that building she worked in Advance Understandings. It was a software company that dealt made software entertainment, medical machinery and research, and weaponry for the military.

She kicked open the back door, and ran in. She was in the employ lounge, the smell of many cigars and extremely expensive bottles of wine had left a residue from the many successful experiments they had. She opened the door was in the grand lobby. It was spotless and it was very impressive, the president of the Company usually took the buyers through here. She flew the lobby and to the staircase. She whipped open the door to the staircase and ran up floor after floor, she had just run nearly 30 flights of stairs. Her legs were burning and she was extremely tired, but she her kids were the only thing on her mind. She could hear the men chasing after her below.

She was exhausted; she had more energy after giving birth. She stopped on the 45th floor, it was the most recent and successful project they had. She pulled out her I.D. card and swiped it through the lock, the small beep and a green showed on the lock, accepting the card. She quickly opened the door closed it and locked it. She leaned back against the door, catching her breath from her long run. Her heart was still racing a mile a minute and fear still lingering in her system. She calmed herself and walked over the Appleworm4554.

It was a new weapon for the American Military to help send troops to countries on surprise attacks and a new alternative other than fossil fuels. She set down Jet and Destiny nearby, Jet started to calm his younger sister down, as Leila activated the Appleworm4554. Although the main reason was for military use the other use was for medical science. To see if other dimensions have cures for disease we don't have yet. They hadn't tested on the alternate dimensions, yet. It took much money and energy for that to happen.

Appleworm4554 was a huge circle and next to it was a large computer with a huge generator. The computer tabs didn't have and letters or numbers it was a security measure to make sure that nobody other than the staff could operate the machine. The screen was about the size of a small apartment wall. It was made of pure stainless steel, and it was all shiny. As she set her fingers on the tabs, there was a large thud on the door. They had found her; she turned back to the computer and typed so fast her fingers were barely visible. Instead of letters appearing it was either numbers or random windings. Each symbol had its own unique meaning.

"Please enter password" the computer asked.

"Twins" she answered stealing a glance at her children.

"Password accepted, please place in coordinates" the computer asked. Leila had no idea about the coordinates. She was only in charge of building it and operating it. It was another person's job to find out coordinates, so she randomly placed them in. The computer read them and the big round metal circle cut in half, a bright light flooded the room and a fierce suction as well. The door was being ripped off the hinges, by the air force and by the three juggernauts behind it. The door was kicked open and the door flew threw the portal.

The faces of the men were just clearly sadistic, they had an evil smirk. They walked to them, their gun drawn out, and aiming at Jet and Destiny. She jumped in front of them, and 3 gunshots were barley heard. But the piercing of flesh was clearly heard, because of the painful shriek and scared screams of children, along with thud.

"MOM" Jet yelled trying to holding up her 24 year old body; his 7 year old body was shaking under the weight. Leila was on her knees, blood pouring like a water fall from her back. Destiny screamed and hugged her mother close as the men walked in closer. She held them closely and threw them and herselfinto the portal. They plunged into what seemed like a windy black abyss. The wind was fierce small cuts covered them all, and they hair seemed to get shorter and shorter. She held onto them closely and they to her. The sensation of falling ended, and they met the door that previously belonged to Advance Understandings. There mother's grip loosened enough for Jet to run and get help. He ran through the dark alley and into the bright sunlight.

He covered his eyes from the bright sun; he turned to look away but bumped into someone. He looked up and saw…

>>>

Okay Like I said before sorry, and i hope this is better if not tell me, but don't rag on about how lame the story is. I know it is. Anyway tell me if somthing like grammer, spelling, or the plot is starting not making sense anymore. -Peace


	2. Sorry! Read

Okay there were Crap loads and I mean crap loads of problems with chapter one and thanks to A Dragon's Rose that pointed it out in their own speical way. I would like to explain.

My computer is a piece of crap, and downloaded a virus. So now my microsoftword is flipping out. And I haven't fixed it. And when I did thisit was around 3 a.m.

So sorry if I made you read this crap.


End file.
